1. Field of the Invention
This relation relates to a baby chair structure, more particularly to a baby chair which is stronger and is easier to mount and dismount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional baby chair is mostly made of heavy metal, such as steel pipe which is heavy and stable. Others are made of alloy aluminum which is light in weight, thus, the chair is unstable when a baby is sitting in the chair rocks, and even fell.
In view of this, the inventor has invented this new design which is stable and easy to mount or dismount.